Her Most Precious Dove
by zodiac38352
Summary: After years of being friends Dove and Starburst are finally a couple following Star's attempts to help her friend deal with a... personal issue, and while the therapy has been going well Star finds her friend and lover suffering from another one of her "episodes" at home and the two sit down and discuss what to do. Set in Kilala's MLP AU, M for self-harm near the start and a lemon


Her Most Precious Dove

Author's Note:

 **Hello everyone: For my older readers from "To Heal a Broken Heart" welcome back, and to my new readers hopefully this will be a good first impression. As for why I am here the main reason is an interest in Kilala97's Nextgen Universe, particularly the pairing of Dove and Starburst. So with the artist's permission here is a little scenario that takes place in her more humanized setting. For those who do not regularly follow her work a lot the only two details you need to know is that in this AU pegasi can grow feathers or full wings at will and unicorn magic takes the form of markings on the body. Also these characters are roughly in their 20's and for anyone not interested in sex there will be a little warning right before it starts. Enjoy!**

Star knew something was wrong before even entering. Along with an unsettling stillness years of training had helped her associated as dangerous there was something else stirring: magic, and more than normal. Those two combined only meant one thing.

"Dove." Star threw the door open and eyed their home. Alongside the simple decorations and photos that lined the walls of their apartment a massive white banner with the words "Congratulations Guard Starburst." painted on them in rainbow colors had been hung, and right beneath it was the table and a big cake. Then she saw the corner of the room where at the center of a large aura of energy was Dove.

She was visibly shaking back and forth with a pained look, eyes glowing and scratching along her arms so badly blood had started to drip onto her no time Star dashed over to her girlfriend, kneeling down and wrapping Dove's arms around hers to stop any further scratching. Still her girlfriend writhed in agony.

"Dove, it's me." No response as the magic grew even hotter on the unicorn's skin. " _Belle Colombe_." The usage of her pet name registered as Dove's face lifted towards Starburst and her aura lessened slightly.

"Star?" Her expression softened, but a slight shake and the marks along her body were still glowing. "My head is throbbing." The pegasus knew these episodes well enough to understand. Still holding her arms to prevent more scratching Star lowered Dove's head down to her chest.

"It's okay. Just breathe and listen." For a moment nothing happened, but as they sat there the marks finally started to fade from Dove's skin, her breathing shaky but no longer panicked. It would still be a few minutes before her body fully stabilized but it was the best they could do.

* * *

Ever since they were both kids this had been a problem. As far as either knew something about Dove's genetics made it impossible for her body to self-regulate its magic levels. While this was fine for the most part it meant a long time without casting spells or using too strong of one would cause it to overwhelm her, resulting in everything from sensory overload to violent outbursts of magic.

Despite this the pair had been inseparable, in part because Dove regularly found herself at her house taking magic lessons from Twilight that would usually result in her staying for dinner or spending the night on a few occasions. It was nice having someone to talk to that didn't think she was crazy for wanting to join the Guard like her dad.

More than that the two became a comfort for each other. Something about Star and her wings helped Dove to calm down to the point that by the time they were teens her moms would call whenever something happened, and Dove's encouragement helped keep the pegasus focused on her goals. Even as they both matured there were always little ways they helped each other.

When her episodes got really bad Star was the one who finally convinced Dove to start seeing a therapist, and until this last incident the results had been promising.

* * *

After an hour the pair found themselves in the kitchen, Dove in a chair with her scratches cleaned while Star was preparing a pot of tea but both were silent for a long while.

"What happened Dove?" Star asked. Her girlfriend looked down at her hands.

"I don't know: nothing felt wrong this morning, and even when I was preparing the decorations there were no problems. I even levitated a few objects without any trouble."

That was pretty good for her, but the more Star thought something sounded off. She looked at the clock and realized she would have gotten home at around 1.

"Were you still preparing during lunch?" A look of realization appeared on Dove's face.

"Yes. I was hoping to make sure everything was ready, so I skipped it so the cake would-" She stopped and they both stared at each other.

"Your medicine." Star gestured towards the bottle next to the sink. As long as she took one at each meal Dove's magic levels could be kept at a reasonable level and keep her outbursts to a minimum.

"I didn't think about it. You were going to be back soon and there was still-"

Star cut her off. "That isn't something you can forget" she scolded Dove. "Imagined what would have happened if I showed up five minutes later." She could have gone on, but realized she had been yelling. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. I know I should have but... " Dove stopped, clearly nervous before continuing "sometimes it is easier not to."

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

Dove shifted awkwardly in her chair. "Do you remember when we were little and my magic was really bad?" Star nodded. "Well back then the est option I could come up with to cope was simply think about everyone else-that way my brain would be too busy thinking about other stuff to focus on the buildup. After a while it sort of became second nature to think that what I want isn't important."

Star was silent for a good while. Eventually she took the unicorn's hands in her own and said "That is dangerous Dove. You and what happens to you is just as important as everyone else." The image of her girlfriend clawing at her arms in pain was still burnt into her mind. "If you want something simply say it: can you at least promise me that." she practically begged.

Dove thought about it, her expression still uncertain. "Okay." she hesitantly answered.

Knowing she would need encouragement Star came up with an idea. "How about we start with something simple: name any one thing you want to do and we will."

Surprisingly her girlfriend's response was not one of of optimism, but instead embarrassment. "You might not like it." The kettle started to blow steam behind them.

"I doubt it could be anything bad, and even then this is about you." Star reminded her before getting up to grab some cups. It was probably something small like Prench cooking lessons or seeing a magic show-

"I want to have sex!" Dove blurted with a deep blush.

Or that. Starburst froze, her body trying to catch up with a brain that was busy processing Dove's request.

"What?" she asked without thinking, her own cheeks turning pink as well.

Dove needed a breath before explaining "We have been together almost six years now Star but whenever we get intimate you always stop it from anything more serious than kisses. It's nice and all but sometimes it feels like you don't like how I look."  
Rather than immediately answer Star instead used the time it took to grab the cups and fill them with tea to she had never been the most intimate of people but to hear her partner make such a statement was deeply alarming. It was not that she found Dove unattractive-honestly even before they became a couple she found herself stealing glances at the unicorn.

Once she had gotten back to the table and handed Dove her drink to collect the last of her thoughts. "I am truly sorry to make you every think that, but there was always this concern in the back of my head: what if the stress of doing it caused another episode, and what if you got hurt because of it? Still we probably should have talked about it and if you want," nervously Star looked up and gazed right in Dove's eyes "we can see what happens."

They stared at each other for a fair while until Dove gave a slight nod. After that they discussed and came to the agreement to do it that night- both were nervous enough that postponing would do little to help build confidence.

The rest of their day was pretty normal with the exception of a gradually more apparent excitement surrounding Dove. It was very slight but more than ever there was a smile on her face. While a relief from the near-mental breakdown it did make Star concerned if she could satisfy her, as despite the number of times she heard the more macho and overcompensating recruits gloat about it sex was a bit of an enigma to her past the basics.

This mixture of concern and optimism carried forward into dinner. Conversations were attempted but ended just as quickly as both ladies being heavily preoccupied in their thoughts, though Dove made a bit of a show about taking her medicine. As a small blessing dessert gave Star the perfect opportunity to raise Dove's spirits a little.

"This cake tastes fantastic Dove." It was lemony and filling to the point of feeling like a meal on its own. "Where did you learn to make it?"

" _Maman_ Starlight. Somehow she convinced Pinkie Pie to teach her baking when they were young and it stuck with her because she used to find excuses to cook together. She taught me this one after… well, everything in high school and I always remembered the flavor. It is exquisite _non_? "

"Very." she answered. The awkward silence returned as the two remembered the events of Dove's last big magic attack, but neither would say anything more of it.

"So are you ready?" They both asked at the same time which caused them to chuckle. Taking it as confirmation the two prepared, Dove convincing Star with a pout to let her wash up first. She was also very secretive getting out with the straps to something clearly visible on her shoulders despite being wrapping herself in a towel. Knowing she would have an answer soon Star entered the room to prepare.  
After a brief shower she simply decided to enter the room-why bother covering up if they were about to get naked anyway- but found herself stopping at the door. It was strange to think that she could face down the toughest guards in all of Canterlot without flinching but the idea of her girlfriend in the next room was what caused her to falter.

" _Mon Canari_." Dove called for Star in a seductive tone. The usage of her nickname sent a shiver down Starburst's spine, crushing all sense of doubt as she opened the door.

(Extended Lemon Warning.)

The image before her was a sight to behold. On top of a bed they had shared for so many years now was Dove the Extraordinary in what could barely be called a negligee she had gotten once in what at the time Star thought was a joke. In all honesty it was little more than a few layers of snow-white silk fashioned with with some trim and lace that slightly obscured her skin, but it had the most interesting effect on her curves. Her hips and chest appeared larger than they actually were with how well the fabric hugged them, and as Dove stood up and walked over to her the effect was only increased.

"Even to bed I feel under-dressed." Star groaned.

Dove chuckled. "Don't worry at all _Canari_. The all natural look suits you better." Showing a surprising amount of confidence she wrapped her arms around the unicorn and leaned down to plant a small peck on her cheek. In her own attempt at romance Star moved her head and turned the peck into a full-lip kiss.

While initially surprised Dove quickly adjusted and the two leaned into each other. A light heat began to develop between them and Dove could feel both their hearts racing, especially in the rare seconds they parted to breathe. Without thinking her arms wrapped around the unicorn and held her even closer, savoring the combined sensation of cool silk and warm skin. Eventually the pair moved together until they eventually reached the bed and simply allowed themselves to fall backward, separating on the way down for a short break.  
" _Seigneur."_ Dove moaned between gasps for air, and if she had the oxygen to answer properly Star would have agreed. After calming down a little she looked over at the pegasus "So would you like to pleasure or be pleasured first?" She whispered in an attempt to sound seductive, but a brief glance showed she was shaking a little.

"Pleasure" Star answered while rolling so she was straddled on top of the unicorn. "What better way to prove what I like about you?" Once more their mouths met only this time the unicorn was clearly the one in control, and soon after she left to start kissing Dove along her cheeks and neck, each time hearing a small gasp of pleasure. She only stopped briefly to pull off the negligee with Dove's help and tossing it to the ground before continuing downward.

At the breasts Star decided to give some special attention. Allowing one of her arms to become feathery she lightly brushed around one nipple while using her mouth to kiss and tease the other.

"Ah!" Dove squealed in pleasure almost immediately. Spurred forward Star went a little faster, savoring every cry and moan that came from her girlfriend's mouth. Seeing the unicorn's thighs rubbing together an idea came to her mind that was too good to ignore. Needing only a moment to concentrate her other arm developed feathers and moved down to play with Dove's lower lips. Judging by moans that were getting closer to screams it was clear how much she loved the sensation.

Despite trying to focus on her girlfriend Star found it oddly delightful being able to make her moan and squirm in pleasure like this. Every part of the blue haired girl's body felt heavenly as they kept warming under her constant touch, and any attempts to breathe allowed her to inhale the mixed scent of arousal and their favorite lavender body wash.

"Star. I'm about to-" was all Dove could get out before screaming even louder than before. Immediately she orgasmed and gush juices all over the unicorn's feathers before falling back on the bed, little more than a panting mess.

Out of curiosity Star raised the soiled feathers to her mouth and gave the cum an experimental lick, which was lightly sweet. Any attempt to think about this further was halted as a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Your turn." Dove whispered before lightly nibbling on Star's ear, causing the pegasus to squirm from the jolt of sensation. "Was that nice? In that case you're going to love this little trick." A light-purple light began to fill the room and the markings began to appear along the unicorn's hands. Before any comments could be made the now-glowing hands lightly stroked Star's breasts. In an instant a flaming electricity zapped through her and caused the unicorn to give an audible moan.

"I guess that means you liked the spell. Before you say anything Annie helped me master it ages ago-it relies more on the person's body than magic so I can easily keep it up for an hour, though going by that last reaction…" to emphasize her point she dragged a finger along the pegasus' that left her squirming "this will be quick."

The next few minutes were a heavenly madness. Every touch down her front was carefully chosen, the same place never given more focus than another. Dove's spell only made this more apparent as the softest touch made her skin jolt with pleasure while the longer caresses along her breasts and stomach were agonizingly enjoyable. Right when Star could start getting used to the sensation her devious partner added in an almost teasing series of pecks along her cheeks and neck whose contrasting lightness was somehow even more intense. Between this flurry of sensation it was all she could do to not yell and flail in pleasure.

"No need to hold back now." Dove eventually purred right into Star's ear. "Go ahead." With that the last bit of resistance cracked, her whole body pulling itself taut in one massive orgasm. Only then did Dove let her go, allowing the young woman a moment to collect herself. After all the touches, kisses, and nibbles it was was a relief to finally lay there and simply let her body calm down.

"Are you okay? I hope that wasn't too much." With effort Star focused enough to see her girl… no, her lover looking down in genuine concern. Despite the exhaustion a primal want began to arise, so when Dove reached a hand instead of taking it to rise up she instead guided the blue-haired girl down for another makeout session.

" _Mon Canri_ " Dove gasped when they inevitably parted "I'm about spent." Judging by the groans in her own body Star was close to exhaustion too-at most she probably had enough for one more position.

"Any preferences for how to finish _Colombe?"_ Dove seriously considered her options before erupting in a slight blush.

"Well I kind of wonder what you taste like… down there." It was fairly easy to figure out what she meant

"In that case how about this?" Flipping positions Star then turned around so that she and Dove were facing opposite of each other. "Now we can both feel good."

Rather than give a response her lover simply lowered her head and drew her tongue along Star's folds. Biting back a moan the pegasus nuzzled Dove's lower lips and got a similar response. They continued like this for a fair while, each moan and clenching in delight echoing into each other. As the licks became more frenzied she could start tasting juices again and found they had become even sweeter.

Growing more adventurous Star started rubbing a finger around her lover's clitoris which received a very audible reaction, and in retaliation Dove used her hands to widen Starburst's folds and directly lick at her inner walls. The effect was pure pleasure and pushed her to go even faster.

Finally it became too much for either of the women. With a few more licks Star felt herself orgasm with the vibrations and sensation causing Dove to do the same. Now thoroughly spent the pair simply sat where they were.

"Wow that was…" Star panted and tried to find the proper words.

"Extraordinary?" Dove suggested, causing both of them to laugh.

"Yeah." They were silent for a moment, both basking in the sensations of what had just happened

"Starburst." Dove finally said "Can I make one more request tonight?

"Sure." With what remained of her strength Star moved her body so that she and Dove were facing each other again.

"Could you form your wings?" Almost predicting Star's confusion she continued "I always had this fantasy of sleeping wrapped up in someone's wings."

"That sounds doable." In only a second for her arms to take on their fully-feathered form which she used to wrap Dove into a gentle embrace. "How is that?""

Fantastic." she yawned with a pleasant smile. "Good night _Mon Canari."_ Fully spent Dove fell asleep almost immediately. Despite exhaustion starting to lull her to sleep Star performed one last gesture by leaning forward and giving a light kiss to her forehead.

"Rest well, _Ma plus précieuse Colombe."_


End file.
